From Now Until Forever
by Brittany.x.Nicole
Summary: Sam walks in on Danny and Paulina, but she doesn't know the whole thing. DxS. FIRST FANFIC! R


**Disclaimer:**** I obviously don't own Danny Phantom, only the creator does. A/Ns are bold, thoughts of the character's are italic, duh. Don't read if you don't like Paulina bashing. DxS. Idk what fluff means, so just read and review, please. FIRST FANFIC!**

**From Now Until Forever**

Sam POV:

_It was exactly nine am, the first bell for class ringing at this time. I began looking around, but couldn't help to notice Danny was nowhere in sight. I hope he's okay, he might be clueless but eh, I love him. As soon as my thoughts were off Danny, I had to PEE. Mr. Lancer let me of course, who would want pee in their classroom? Well, here's the worst part.. I figured out where Danny was. Right in the girls room. With __**Paulina.**__ Guess he finally got who he wanted. My heart broke, I couldn't move when I saw them together. Finally I got the courage to, I only saw three seconds of it, but that was enough. They didn't even notice me. I didn't bother going back to class, I refused to waste my time there, with those people. They didn't like me anyway, and Tucker was at home sick. I just went home, to find my way-too-cheery all the time mother, gasping as I came in the door, only one tear rolling down my cheek as I ignored her, moving up stairs and collapsing onto my bed, so hurt. I've never wanted to be more numb than I am now. I guess I'll always be the bestfriend.._

Danny POV:  


_Stupid box ghost.. he made me late. It's 8:56, I'll never get to Lancer's class on time. I'm dead, I'll get detention for the THIRD time this week. Oh well, I guess. I know Sam will be there for me when I get out of detention, she always is. She's so nice, and considerate, and smart, and pretty--  
__**WAIT.**__ This is my bestfriend I'm talking about, she'd be totally creeped out if I ever said any of that stuff to her. But I can't help but notice it, her violet eyes look so much brighter to me, every time I look at her. I think I actually, love her. I have to tell her, I can't waste anymore time. Some other guy will snatch her up._

As Danny walked through the halls, he continued thinking about her, before whacking into Paulina, rubbing the top of his head as he did, dropping his bookbag.

"Sorry.", mumbled Dannny as he picked up his bookbag, slipping it over his shoulder. 8:59, he was definately late. Noticing that Paulina hadn't moved yet, her eyes were looking further behind him, he figured someone was behind them, but as soon as he turned to look, Paulina had him into the girl's room, kissing him roughly, pushing her mouth against his. He hadn't realized this until he felt her tounge, pushing the female off of him.

"What the fuck, Paulina?"

Paulina giggled, his anger seemed to humor her. "Nothing, Danny.. it's just you're so much hotter these days." She slid her fingers over his chest, tracing his new formed muscles.

Danny got over Paulina months ago, when he started to notice Sam a little more, this couldn't be happening. He didn't even want Paulina anymore. He stepped aside her, shaking his head. Someone was in the bathroom with them, he couldn't figure out who though. It was a blur. Door opened, girl sniffled, door shut, running footsteps. It all happend so fast. 8:02. He was late, peeking his head through the classroom window, there was Sam's stuff but no Sam. Shit..

_So that's what I've been clueless about.. the person in the bathroom was Sam. It all makes sense-- FUCK! I just ruined any chance I had with her, I have to go make sure she's okay. _

Just after, Danny went ghost. He manouvered over the area, until he had got to Sam's window, flying in, invisible. He looked down at her, only to see her miserable on her own bed, crying, and writing down in her journal how her life has ended. How there was no emotion left to give. Danny died a little inside.. He was the one that caused her to feel like that, but his hope was not lost. He sat beside her, tucking a piece of the female's raven hair behind her ear, and kissing her cheek.

"Listen, Sam.."

"What? I saw you, you should be happy. She wants you." Sam put her journal away, sighing, turning her face away from Danny, fully aware he knew how she felt about him now.

"Yeah, she wants me. But I don't want her. I want you. Only you." He smiled, wiping her tears, sliding his arm around her waist as he pulled her into his lap, kissing her gently.

"Still want me?" he asked cautiously, unaware if the kiss was a mistake.

"No," she replied slyly, smiling. "I don't want you, I need you."

She pushed him down onto the bed, only to lay with him, in eachother's arms, just looking at one another. Staring through the eyes, and looking deep into the soul. They were together, from now until forever.

**I know that was crappy. D:  
It's just my first try, though. It'll get better.  
Please review, flames allowed. :)  
-- Bri**


End file.
